Save Point
Save Points (also called Save Spots) are places within worlds that Sora, Riku, and any character that is controlled can save the progress they have made in their travels as well as fully restore their HP and MP and give the player a chance to organize the party. Save Points are dispersed throughout the worlds, usually every three or four rooms (enemies such as Heartless and Nobodies usually do not spawn in these rooms), as a tracker. There are some exceptions, however, where rooms with Save Points may be infested with Heartless - one such example is the Rabbit Hole in Wonderland. (Note: The Save Point will not appear until all Heartless are defeated.) Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts II Save Points are divided into two types; Type A and Type B. Type A Save Points remain throughout the game, regardless of how far the player has progressed in the storyline. In addition to the regular features of the Save Points, some Type A Save Points also serve as a link between the Gummi Ship and the world currently being visited, meaning that once activated (by touching them for the first time), one can teleport from the Save Point to the Gummi Ship and vice versa. In Kingdom Hearts II, these may become temporarily inaccessible because of the storyline, and will have to be re-activated later. Type B Save Points are in some cases only temporary and will therefore sometimes disappear as the player progresses in the storyline. Unlike the Type A Save Points, these may or may not not serve as links to the Gummi Ship (e.g. In Kingdom Hearts, the save points in Wonderland: Queen's Castle and Rabbit Hole are both Type B, but both of them are main save points which transport the player to the Gummi Ship). They do have all the other functions of a Save Point though. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Chain of Memories, save points are accessed through a card known as "Moment's Reprieve". They can be used in any room except for story rooms and boss rooms. Save points are also found on the entrance to each floor of Castle Oblivion, as well as the last room after a boss fight, Conqueror's Respite. Gummi Ship In Kingdom Hearts II, the World Map can be used as a Save Point in itself when most of the story is completed. All one has to do is hit the Start button and hit Save to save one's progress. Faces Introduced in Kingdom Hearts II and used in Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a character's face would appear on the save file, depending on the player's progression through the story. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Faces *Six Days: Roxas *Before 1000 Heartless Battle: Sora, Donald, and Goofy. *After 1000 Heartless Battle: Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Kairi. * After Ansem the Wise's death at The World That Never Was: Sora, Donald, Goofy, DiZ, Roxas, King Mickey, Kairi, and Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Sora *Riku Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *Roxas *Axel *XionXion's face will only appear by the saved game's data file after Daya 96. Notes and References fr:Point de sauvegarde Category:Game elements